Tiamat
En la religión mesopotámica (Sumeria, Asiria, Acadia y Babilónica), Tiamat es el símbolo del caos de la creación primordial, mostrado como una mujer, representando la belleza de lo femenino, mostrada como una resplandeciente, así como el caos del nacimiento de la creación. Es una diosa primordial del océano, procreando con Apsú, dios del agua dulce, para producir los dioses jóvenes. Se sugiere que hay dos partes del mito de Tiamat: *El primero en el que Tiamat es una "creatrix", a través del "matrimonio sagrado" entre el agua dulce y salada, creando pacíficamente el cosmos a través de sucesivas generaciones. *En el segundo "chaoskampf" ("lucha contra el caos" en alemán), Tiamat es considerada la personificación monstruosa del caos primordial. Aunque no existen precedentes primitivos, algunas fuentes la identifican con la imagenes de una serpiente marina o un dragón.Como Jacobsen, Thorkild (1968). "The Battle between Marduk and Tiamat". Journal of the American Oriental Society 88 (1): 104–108. JSTOR 597902 En el Enûma Elish, la epopeya babilónica de la creación, da a luz a la primera generación de dioses; su marido, Apsú, les declara la guerra y muere. Cuando ella también les declara la guerra es asesinada por el hijo de Enki, el dios de la tormenta Marduk. De su cuerpo se forman los cielos y la tierra. Posteriormente, Tiamat fue conocida como Thalattē (como variante de thalassa, la palabra griega para "mar") en el primer volumen de historia universal de Beroso el caldeo. Se piensa que el nombre Tiamat se perdió en alguna traducción secundaria de los textos religiosos originales (Escritos en lenguaje acadio semítico oriental) porque el copista acadio del Enûma Elish sustituyó Tiamat por la palabra ordinaria de "mar", dado que ambos nombres se habían convertido en lo mismo por su asociación.Jacobsen 1968:105. El cosmólogo Brian Swimme dio el nombre Tiamat a la proto-estrella que creó nuestro Sistema Solar. Lo hizo intencionadamente usando la idea babilónica de que el cuerpo de Tiamat se usó para crear el mundo. Esta idea está en su libro, "La historia del universo" y "El universo es un dragón verde". Etimología Thorkild Jacobsen y Walter Burkert discuten que hay una conexión con la palabra acadia para mar, tâmtu, que viene de la forma primitiva ti'amtum.Burkert, Walter. The Orientalizing Revolution: Near Eastern Influences on Greek Culture in the Early Archaic Age 1993, p 92f. Burkert continúa haciendo una conexión lingüística con Tetis. Descubre que su forma tardía, thalatth, está relacionada claramente al griego Θάλαττα (thalatta) o Θάλασσα (thalassa), "mar". La epopeya babilónica Enuma Elish es nombrada por su comienzo: "Cuando en lo alto" no existían ni los cielos ni la tierra inferior. Apsú, el océano de agua dulce estaba allí, "el primero, el engendrador", y Tiamat el mar salada, "la que los engendró a todos"; ellos estaban "mezclando sus aguas". Se piensa que las diosas son mayores que los dioses en Mesopotamia y que Tiamat pudo comenzar como parte del culto a Nammu, el principio femenino de la fuerza creativa del agua, con fuertes conexiones al inframundo, que alcanzan la aparición de Ea-Enki.Steinkeller, Piotr. "On Rulers, Priests and Sacred Marriage: tracing the evolution of early Sumerian kingship" in Wanatabe, K. (ed.), Priests and Officials in the Ancient Near East (Heidelberg 1999) pp.103–38 Harriet Crawford encuentra esta "mezcla de las aguas" una característica natural del golfo pérsico, donde el agua dulce del acuífero árabe se mezcla con el agua salada del mar.Crawford, Harriet E. W. (1998), Dilmun and its Gulf Neighbours (Cambridge University Press). Esta característica es especialmente cierta en la región de Bahrein, cuyo nombre en árabe significa "dos mares" y que se piensa que es la localización de Dilmún, sede original del mito de creación sumerio.Crawford, Harriet; Killick, Robert and Moon, Jane, eds.. (1997). The Dilmun Temple at Saar: Bahrain and Its Archaeological Inheritance (Saar Excavation Reports / London-Bahrain Archaeological Expedition: Kegan Paul) La diferencia en densidad entre el agua salada y dulce proporciona una separación perceptible. También se afirma que es un cognado con la el semítico noroccidental tehom (תהום) (las profundidades, abismo), presente en el libro del Génesis 1:2.Yahuda, A., The Language of the Pentateuch in its Relation to Egyptian (Oxford, 1933) Apariencia Aunque los autores modernos las describen con frecuencia como una serpiente o un dragón, no existe ningún texto antiguo conocido que muestre una asociación clara con este tipo de criaturas, debatiéndose la identificación. El Enuma Elish afirma específicamente que Tiamat dio a luz a dragones y serpientes, pero están incluidos una lista más grande y general de monstruos, incluyendo hombres escorpión y tritones, implicando que ninguno se parecía a la madre ni se limitaba a criaturas acuáticas. thumb En el Enuma Elish, su descripción física incluye una cola, un muslo, "partes inferiores" (que agita simultaneamente), un vientre, una ubre, costillas, un cuello, una cabeza, un cráneo, ojos, orificios nasales, una boca y sus labios. Sus entrañas son un corazón, arterias y sangre. La representación de Tiamat como un dragón policéfalo se popularizó en la década de 1970 como un artículo del juego de rol Dungeons & Dragons inspirado en fuentes anteriores que asociaban al Tiamat con criaturas mitológicas posteriores, como el Lotan. Mitología Apsú y Tiamat engendraron a las antiguas deidades Lahmu y Lahamu, título otorgado a los guardianes de la puerta del templo de Enki/E'engurra en Eridu. Lahmu y Lahamu, en cambio, fueron los padres del "fin" de los cielos (Anshar, an = cielo, Shár = horizonte, fin) y la tierra (Kishar); se pensaba que Anshar y Kishar se encontraban en el horizonte, convirtiéndose por lo tanto en padres de Anu (cielo) y Ki (tierra). Tiamat era la radiante personificación del agua salada que rugía en el caos de la creación original. Ella y Apsú llenaban el abismo cósmico con las aguas primitivas. Ella es "Ummu-Hubur que formó todas las cosas". En el mito registrado en las tabletas cuneiformes, el dios Enki (posteriormente Ea) creía que Apsú, molesto con el caos que creó, planeaba matar a los dioses más jóvenes; por lo que lo capturó, manteniendolo prisionero bajo su templo. Esto enfadó a Kingu, su hijo, quien informó a Tiamat, tras lo cual creó once monstruos para luchar contra los dioses para vengar la muerte de Apsú. Esta era su propia prole: Bašmu (“Serpiente venenosa”), Ušumgallu (“Gran dragón”), Mušmaḫḫū (“Serpiente exaltada”), Mušḫuššu (“Serpiente furiosa”), Laḫmu ("el peludo”), Ugallu ("la gran bestia del clima"), Uridimmu ("León loco"), Girtablullû ("Hombre escorpión"), Umū dabrūtu ("Tormentas violentas"), Kulullû (“Hombre-pez") y Kusarikku (“Hombre-toro”). Tiamat poseía las tabletas del destino y en su batalla primordial se las dio a Kingu, la deidad que había elegido como su amante y líder de su prole, y quien era uno de sus hijos. Los dioses se reunieron aterrorizados, pero Anu (reemplazado primero por Enlil y en versiones posteriores que sobrevivieron a la Primera Dinastía de Babilonia, por Marduk, hijo de Ea), quien les hizo prometer que le adorarían como "rey de los dioses", la venció armado con flechas de los vientos, una red, un garrote y una lanza invencible. }} Cortando a Tiamat por la mitad, usó sus costillas para hacer la bóveda del cielo y la tierra. Sus ojos llorosos se convirtieron en la fuente del Tigris y el Eufrates, su cola se convirtió en la Vía Láctea. Con la aprobación de los dioses antiguos, tomó las Tabletas del Destino de Kingu, colocándose en la cabeza del panteón babilónico. Kingu fue capturado y asesinado: su sangre roja se mezcló con la arcilla roja de la Tierra creando el cuerpo de la humanidad, creada para actuar como sirvientes de las jóvenes deidades Igigi. El tema principal de la epopeya es el ascenso justificado de Marduk sobre los demás dioses. Según señaló el asiriólogo americano E. A. Speiser en 1942 "Desde hace tiempo se puso en evidencia que la épica de Marduk, a pesar de su color local y probable elaboración por parte de teólogos babilónicos, refleja en sustancia en un material sumerio más antiguo"Speiser, "An Intrusive Hurro-Hittite Myth", Journal of the American Oriental Society 62.2 (June 1942:98–102) p. 100., añadiendo "El prototipo sumerio exacto, sin embargo, no ha aparecido hasta el momento". Sin corroboración en los textos que han sobrevivido, esta conjetura de que la versión babilónica de la historia está basada en una versión modificada de una epopeya más antigua, en el que Enlil, no Marduk, era el dios que mató a TiamatExpressed, for example, in E. O. James, The Worship of the Skygod: A Comparative Study in Semitic and Indo-European Religion (London: University of London, Jordan Lectures in Comparative religion) 1963:24, 27f., se ha descartado por "improbable",As by W. G. Lambert, reviewing James 1963 in Bulletin of the School of Oriental and African Studies, University of London, 27.1 (1964), pp. 157–158. de hecho, Marduk no tenía un prototipo sumerio preciso. Se acepta generalmente entre los asiriólogos modernos que el Enuma Elish fue escrita como propaganda política y religiosa más que reflejar la tradición sumeria; la datación de la epopeya no está completamente clara, pero juzgando los temas mitológicos cubiertos y las versiones cuneiformes descubiertas hasta ahora, es posible que date del siglo XV a.C. Cultura popular thumb|Repesentación de la diosa tiamat En Dungeons&Dragons, Tiamat es una diosa dracónica cuyo símbolo es un dragón de cinco cabezas. En la serie animación homónima, Tiamat una dragona de cinco cabezas, amenaza neutral, por lo que además de peligro para los protagonistas es la rival de Venger, el enemigo principal. Tiamat también es el nombre de una banda sueca formada en 1988 por Johan Edlund. Em el MOBA League of Legends, es un objeto usado para crear Hidra Voraz o Hidra Titánica. Tiamat es una criatura recurrente en la saga Final Fantasy, apareciendo normalmente como jefe o invocación. Su número de cabezas varía según la entrega. Referencias Categoría:Diosas mesopotámicas Categoría:Dioses primordiales Categoría:Dioses del mar